Tokyo Mew Mew: Change of Heart
by Tabetaira
Summary: "What's happening to Aoyama?" Ichigo wonders. He and her worst enemy has became allies! He is now a totally different person! There must be a reason. Only Kisshu, Taruto and Pai can help them to figure it out. Will the Tokyo Mew Mew girls save the Earth again or will it be the end? KxI TxP LxR ZxP MxM
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: we don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do (they are so lucky T_T).**

_**Zakuro Pure: **__Hi! This fic is being written by two people: __**miley-nanami**__ (you'll find the link to her profile in mine) and __**me**__, but this is a translation (and I'm also the translator :D). The original is in Spanish and it is being published in miley-nanami's account. This fic is going to be a Kisshigo. However, there will be also more couples: __Taruto x Purin, Ryo x Lettuce, Mint x Aoyama and Zakuro x Pai. And can ask you a favour? Please, tell me if there is anything wrong in the translation. I will change it immediately._

_**Miley-nanami: **__Hello! This is my first fic. We hope you like it! :))). I think the fic will be long, but not that much. So, read! :D

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

—**BETRAYAL****—**

It was a dark night in the big city of Tokyo, but it was still crowded with people. The light of buildings, signs and cars illuminated everything. People walked everywhere, carefree. Nobody noticed there weren't only human beings around. A shadow was hiding in the narrow streets, taking advantage of the dark and fighting for not being seen.

The shadow crossed some more streets, cursing his bad condition. Little by little, he left behind the noisy city and arrived at a residential area, where a few streetlights lighted the place. There was nobody out of their homes, so this time there was no need to hide so hard. Then, he stood up in front of a house which was exactly like the others (with two floors and white).

A creepy smile twisted his lips and showed his sharp teeth. His ice-cold blue eyes darted to one of the windows. The light was off. He dragged himself there difficulty. There wasn't so much distance between him and the window and, with an effort, he teleported inside the window.

In the moon light, he could saw the boy sleeping peacefully. Finally, he will have him at his feet; finally he will recover the strength that had been snatched from him once. He approached the bed and leaned over the boy, looking directly to his closed eyelids. He wanted him to wake up and look at him directly so he would know who his owner was. He would wait some seconds and the boy would notice his presence soon.

The shadow watched as the boy's eyelids trembled because of the fast movements of his eyes and, right after, they opened to show his horrifying brown eyes looking at that being that look and smile at him cruelly.

"You!"

"I've come back."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A girl with dark red hair and two pony tails was walking happily by the center of Tokyo. Ichigo Momomiya had a date with her boyfriend, Aoyama. She was really happy because all was fine between them, above all after all what have happened. Ichigo was the leader of the famous Tokyo Mew Mew, who fought to protect the Earth. It had been three months since they had defeated Deep Blue and since they hadn't seen the three aliens that at the end of the battle had changed sides to help them. She saw her other friends, of course, as they still worked together in the Café Mew Mew.

Then, she stopped at the station where they always met and sat down in a bench. Aoyama hadn't arrived yet, even if normally he was the one who always waited for her a long time. Nervous, she looked at her watch and realized she was actually late too. A bit surprised, she decided to call her boyfriend, but he didn't answer. Ichigo sighed and looked at Masha, who was hanging from her cell phone like a decorative element.

"What if something has happened to him?"

Masha looked at her with his big pink eyes and blinked. He brushed her finger, trying to comfort her. Ichigo remembered that time when Aoyama had waited for her under the rain for hours. Then, she looked at Massha with decision. Aoyama had waited for her so she will do it for him. Of course, she will wait. Aoyama never ever will stand her up; he wasn't like that.

However, time passed. And Aoyama didn't show up. Ichigo did not remember all the times she had called him neither how many messages she had sent him. It had been five hours since she was waiting and her watch showed it was nine o'clock already. Masha had tried to convince her to go back home with her little robotic voice, but she had ignored him. Suddenly, her eyes got full of tears. She was really worried for Aoyama, but, on the other hand, there was a little voice in her head that told her he had stood her up, but she had ignored it too. ¿Why hadn't he answered her calls, if not? A bit desperate, she put her face between her hands. Every time she thought of leaving, another part of her told her to stay. That Aoyama will show up.

Then, she heard some pacing nearby, but she didn't bother to raise her face.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo recornised immediately Zakuro's voice and she turned to her, her cheeks wet with tears. Zakuro stood up in front of her, looking worried and with the severity that set her apart.

"What have happened?" Ichigo didn't answer, so she went on. "Your parents phoned to the Café Mew Mew and Shirogane asked me to find you. It's really late and they're worry. Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Although Ichigo offered resistance at first, she couldn't help it but to give up in view of Zakuro's determination. On the way home, Ichigo was calmer and she told her what had happened.

"You shouldn't rush and think the worst," she recommended her.

"I know. I know Aoyama is a good guy," Ichigo smiled, a little bit more cheerful.

They said goodbye at Ichigo's front door and Zakuro kept walking down the street. Ichico was told off by her parents right after going in, and then she went to her room without having dinner. She wasn't hungry and she didn't sleep well either.

The next day, Ichigo arrived at class with new energies. She was positive Aoyama had a reasonable explanation for what had happened, so she decided to not get depressed. Between classes, she talked to her friends, Miwa and Moe, and, as always, she fell asleep in class due to the Iriomote cat DNA. When the break time came, she ran out of the class to find Aoyama. But she didn't find him anywhere in the school. Finally, she asked one of Aoyama's classmates.

"Aoyama? He didn't come today."

Ichigo was in very low spirits during the rest of the day and she only wished for the classes to finish and go to find him. When she finally went out of the school, she said goodbye to her friends and then she phoned him several times. Like the day before, no one answered. Instead of taking her way home, she decided to go to Aoyama's. Although all houses were the same in his neighbourhood, she thought Aoyama's was the best with his front garden full of flowers. She approached the door and rang the bell several times. It seemed there was no one inside.

Now she was getting really worried. She had to look for someone who knew how to find him and the name of her boss came to her mind. _Shirogane…_ She was sure Shirogane will know what to do. She started to run to the Café Mew Mew and, when she got through the door, out of breath, everybody turned to her.

"Ichigo, ¿are you ok?" Lettuce asked.

"I need to talk to Shirogane. Aoyama is lost. I can't find him anywhere and he doesn't pick up his cell phone."

"Maybe he's with other girl," said Mint maliciously.

"It can't be. Purin knows Aoyama loves Ichigo a lot," Purin answered with a big smile.

"Are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo shook her head.

"I'm sure. I had a bad feeling."

"Let's go to the basement," Shirogane said with a serious expression. He had been listening from the kitchen.

The basement, a dark place with a huge screen and a lot of computers, was the Tokyo Mew Mew's secret base. It was hidden under the café where they worked. Shirogane sat down in front of a computer and he started to type fast, trying to find Aoyama's sign in the city. The girls surrounded him and the only member of the team who wasn't there was Akasaka, who had remained at the café to attend their guests.

Shirogane frowned, and Ichigo thought it wasn't a good sign. She rubbed her hands together, trying desperately to calm down. What she had said was true; she had a bad feeling, she knew something bad was going on.

"He isn't anywhere," Shirogane said at last.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked. "He can't have left Tokyo".

"Either that or he has disappeared mysteriously. Ichigo" Shirogane turned to her, "are you sure he wasn't planning to go out of town?"

"I am. He would have told me, even if he has to do it at the last minute. He would have called me," she answered, shaking her head again.

Shirogane seemed thoughtful. Suddenly, a weak beep came from the computer and he straightened up and typed again.

"What was that little beep?" Purin ask out of curiosity.

Shirogane took some time before answering.

"It seems the computer have found an alien trail, but it's really weak. It's the first one we have recorded since the final battle."

"Could it be they're back?" Zakuro asked.

"Taru-Taru!" Purin exclaimed a little sad. She missed her little friend.

"The sign is too feeble to be them," he clarified, running his hand through his blond hair, tired.

"Can't you follow the trail?" Urged Mint, restless.

"Actually, the alien isn't there anymore. The trail is from yesterday and I just can detect it where is more powerful."

"And where is that?" Ichigo's heart started to rush. She was afraid of the answer.

Shirogane typed one more time and the exact place appeared before her very eyes. Ichigo recornised it at once. It was Aoyama's house.

"Aoyama…" she managed to say before the dizziness overcame her.

Zakuro and Mint took her before she fell to the ground and sat her down in one of the basement's chairs.

"It can't be… Aoyama." Ichigo started to cry; she couldn't believe it. "Why? What will have happened to him?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. He's ok, I'm sure. He's a strong guy," Lettuce tried to calm her down, patting her hand.

"And it can't be a powerful alien," Shirogane added. "Maybe it has nothing to do with it."

But Ichio knew he wasn't convinced at all and that he had only said that to make her feel better. It was too much of a coincidence. And he had been already possessed by one of them once.

"Ichigo, we will find Aoyama, right?" Pudin assured her, looking at the other girls.

All the girls nodded seriously. Of course they will.

Suddenlly, the computers started to beep and the alarm rang. Masha came out from behind Ichigo and started to exclaimed:

"Chimera animal! Chimera animal!"

Everybody turned to him, surprised. It was the first time a Chimera animal appeared since the aliens had gone away. Shirogane gave them the address at once.

"Estrange things are happening, but we will deal with them later. Now there is no time. Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

The girls nodded and Ichigo exclaimed:

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis…!"

The others followed her and transformed.

Quickly, they went out of the café and rushed to reach the park which was near Ichigo's school. When they arrived, a chimera animal was waiting for them. It had been a fly once, but now it was huge, its eyes moved in all directions and its mouth was full of thorns. Its wings did a tremendous noise.

"For the future of the Earth, I will serve you! Nya!" Ichigo said like she always did before a battle.

"Ribon Mint Echo! " Mint exclaimed, attacking first and making appeared a bow and an arrow.

The arrow disintegrated between the beast's wings, which were sharp as a knife, and the fly lunched Mint against the ground. Before Ichigo could attack, a voice made her stop and the fly landed sheepishly. Someone teleported next to the beast. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered all his body.

"It seems nothing has changed," he laughed sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Ichigo shouted. "Are you the one who kidnapped Aoyama?"

"Kidnapped? I wouldn't say so." Slowly, he took off his hood and showed a tanned face with brown eyes. Ichigo recornised him at once. However, his ears were huge and pointy and his long black hair almost reached the floor. He smiled, but Ichigo didn't see the Aoyama she loved in that smile. Instead, she recornised another person.

"Deep Blue?" Her voice sounded incredulous. The others looked at him astonished.

"No, my dear Ichigo." His smiled became more evil. "I'm still me, Aoyama." Ichigo couldn't say anything. "But you are right in one thing: my master, Deep Blue, is alive."

"Your master?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes. When my master came to me last night, I realized in which side I should be."

"But how is that possible?" Lettuce took a step towards Ichigo.

"But Ichigo is your girlfriend," Pudding pointed out, raising her arms like she didn't understand anything.

Aoyama laughed mockingly, taking them by surprised.

"Don't make me laugh, stupid brat." With a movement of his hand, he raised some air, causing Pudding to fell flat on her back.

His laugh hurt Ichigo more than anything else and she noticed the tears coming back in her eyes.

"Aoyama…" she managed to say with a lump in her throat. "You are not like this. What are you doing?

"You understood perfectly, Ichigo. And now I have to go. Chimera animal, attack!" And Aoyama disappeared at the same time the fly rushed towards the girls.

Ichigo could not do other thing than to fell onto the floor while hearing her friend's shouts, fighting against the beast. Any of them asked her for help and she didn't even notice that Mint remained next to her to protect her. Neither that Mint was almost as sad as her and that she was also fighting to not collapse too.

When they defeated the kimera animal, they helped Ichigo to stand up and all of them went to the Café Mew Mew. They had to inform their boss about the surprising news, although he probably already knew thanks to Masha. But Ichigo didn't listen to their conversation. She was only thinking about Aoyama. She was in shock. She didn't even cry anymore.

Later, when she was better, her friends repeated her what they had talked about at the basement: they had to ask for help to find out what was happening. Didn't they defeat Deep Blue already? Shirogane only could think about three people that might know something. Or rather three aliens.

* * *

_We hope you truly like it. Please, leave a comment! It is always good to know what you think. And reviews are like chocolates for authors. It cheers us up! :D Of course, there is a reason for Aoyama's bad behaving. It is not bashing… not really ;). _

_P__lease,__ don__'__t forget to tell me __if something is bad translated__ so the readers will be happy. Also__ I'm studying translation, so it is good for me to know my mistakes and correct them. And I have some __more __questions:_

_What's the sentence Ichigo always says before a battle? And Shirogane's sentence?  
_

_Do you say Purin or Pudding? We say Pudding only when she is in mew mew form.  
_

_Do you say Kissh or Kisshu? Pai or Pie? Taruto or Tarb? I've seen both in English, so which one is the correct one?_

_Then, if you see another mistake like this, please tell me!_

_Thank you very much! :D_

_Reedited: questions have been already answered by Taffy Gregorovich and Ichigo. Thanks!_

**^.^Zakuro Pure & miley-nanami=^^=**

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L) :DD**


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: No, it's true: we don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Reiko Yoshida y Mia Ikumi own TMM.**

**Zakuro Pure: **Hello! Here it's the second chappie! Hope you like it :). We will answer the reviews at the bottom.

**miley-nanami**: We have decided to write a mini-dialogue at the beginning and at the end of the chapter. Hope they'll be funny :D

* * *

**Aoyama:** (gets in the page) where am I?

**Zakuro Pure:** this is the second chapter of the fic (rolls her eyes)

**miley-nanami:** I don't like you.

**Zakuro Pure: **don't worry, it's nothing personal. Oh, and I hate you too.

**Aoyama:** O.o Why?

**Miley-nanami:** you are a Gary Stu

**Aoyama:** ¿?

**Zakuro Pure:** (takes dictionary and hands it to him)

**Aoyama:** (reads) sickeningly perfect character… (Blinks in surprise) Wow! There is a photo of me ^^!

**miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure:** yeah, this dictionary does have good examples ¬¬

See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

—**RETURN****—**

Taruto was sitting in a big terra-cotta rock. He was wearing the same clothes as always: a baggy shirt which covered just the top of his bust, leaving her belly in the open, and a pair of short baggy trousers with two ribbons hanging from them. His chestnut hair was tided in two girlish ponytails. He had spent all the time looking at Pai, waiting to help him if he needed it. However, it had been a while since they were down there and Pai was so immersed in the investigation that he didn't even remember Taruto was there. He lied back on the rock and started to play with one of his ribbons.

Pai also was wearing the same as always: his long baggy trousers and a shirt that covered his entire torso. He was holding a little black sphere. He was touching it everywhere, then looked around him and frowned. And that was what he had been doing all the time, going back and forth.

Taruto sighed. He complained Kisshu wasn't there. It would have been more fun. He wondered, like he always did, where he had gone. He suspected Pai knew where exactly was him, even if he denied it every time he asked.

Then, a series of little beeps rang from the sphere, making jump both aliens.

"What was that?" Taruto asked, straightening up.

"It's a message," Pai answered.

"From Kisshu?" Taruto inquired.

"No… wait…" He ran his fingers through the tactile sphere and answered, surprised: "It's from Shirogane."

"Shirogane? Wasn't he the Tokyo Mew Mew's boss?" Pai nodded. "What will he want?"

"We'll see now."

The sphere projected an image, a hologram of Shirogane who started to talk:

"_I hope you remember me. I'm Ryou Shirogane, the Tokyo Mew Mew's boss,_" he introduced himself. "_Strange things are happening in the Earth. A chimera animal has appeared and I'm afraid it won't be the only one because… well, I think it's better to talk in person. I think this will interest you and we need help…_" Someone interrupted Ryou.

"_Hello, Taruto!"_ Purin gatecrashed in the image, smiling. "_I want to play with you again!_"

"Tsk," said Taruto, blushing and crossing his arms.

"_Purin!"_ Shirogane exclaimed, getting her out of sight. He cleared his throat. "_Well, as I was saying, you will be of great help to us. Please, send an answered._"

The image disappeared; the message had finished. Pai was thoughtful and Taruto, seeing he isn't saying anything, urged him:

"Well? Are we going or not?"

"Yeah. It could have something to do with what's happening here."

"And Kisshu? ¿How can we tell him?"

"Leave him alone." Pai moved away to pick up all the little devices he had brought underground. "Get ready to leave."

Taruto disappeared in a bad mood, knowing Pai's tone meant 'and no answered back.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It seems they have already answered," Shirogane said to Akasaka. "They'll arrive tonight."

"That was fast," Akasaka said, impressed. "You sent that message a few minutes ago."

Both guys were at the basement, trying to find out all they could about what had happened some days ago.

"By the way, how's Ichigo?" Shirogane asked after her state of mind. "Lettuce has told me she is in very low spirits."

"You have been getting along with Lettuce lately, eh?" Akasaka rised his eyebrows, but Shirogane sent him a death glare and he didn't keep on. "Right. Ichigo does almost nothing at the café. She is just absent-mindedly all the time."

Shirogane sighed, despondent. It was his fault the girls had to get through things like that. He was responsible for that; he was the one who had turned them into what they were now without their consent.

"It'll be better she get over it fast," he commented. "We need the leader being concentrated in this matter."

Up there, at the café, the girls were working like always: Zakuro was serving the guests coldly so they won't recornised her, and Lettuce was trying to hold the plates without breaking them and trying to take the orders without getting nervous, but she didn't do it very well. Mint was cleaning the tables, complaining about how she should be drinking her tea, and Purin was juggling with plates on a ball for the guests at the same time she served them happily.

Meanwhile Ichigo was sitting on one of the café's chairs, looking absent-mindedly. Since she had found out Aoyama had changed sides, she couldn't do anything right. She wasn't like herself; she had lost the energy she used to show to the others and the happiness with which she smiled to them. She hadn't cry since a few days ago, like if she had accepted what had happened, but couldn't help being sad.

"Onee-chan!" Purin called, trying to make her look her way. "Look what Purin's doing!

Purin made a somersault in the air and landed on the ball without letting the revolving plates fell down. Ichigo smiled at her sadly and came back to her own world. Purin seemed disappointed because her juggling hadn't worked.

Then, Ichigo felt someone was pulling her to make her stand up.

"Ichigo!" Mint shouted. "I'm fed up with you! You've been like this for days. I feel bad too, but I have to carry on."

"You don't understand," she answered, downhearted. "He was my boyfriend, Mint! I loved him so much!"

"Well, I know he was just my friend, but I…" Mint stopped dead and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You what?" asked Ichigo, curious.

"Nothing, forget it!" she shouted out of fury and turned around to keep working.

Zakuro followed Mint with her eyes, thoughtful, while Mint started to clean a table. Then, she looked at Ichigo, who was again immersed in sorrow. Lettuce just stood up, looking the scene. She didn't like seeing her friends fight. Then everyone resumed to work.

When it was time to close, Shirogane already had informed the girls about the alien's arrival, so they had made an excuse to arrive home late. They didn't know how or where they will appear, so they remain inside the café. When it was almost nine, Taruto and Pai appeared just where they were, in mid air, and then landed. Shirogane was thinking hard about how to break the tension when Purin made the first step.

"Taru-Taru!" She shouted, running enthusiastically to give him one of her hugs.

"I've aleady told you not to call me that!" He exclaimed, tomato red, even if deep inside he was also happy.

"Let's play!" Purin invited him.

"It's not time to play, Purin," Shirogane told her, and turned to the aliens. "Thanks for coming." Pai nodded, crossing his arms, while Taruto was trying to get off of Purin. "Where's Kisshu?

"He didn't come," Pai answered drily, looking at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok," Shirogane answered, thinking it was better not to ask. "Let's go to the basement."

Once they were there, Shirogane sat down on his chair and showed them the video of the fight, which Masha had recorded, in the huge screen. Pai and Taruto watched it in disbelieve.

"Deep Blue is alive?" Taruto asked incredulously.

"That would explain the reduction of energy in our planet," Pai commented.

"Reduction of energy?" Akasaka repeated.

"That's what you were investigating, isn't it?" Taruto said with curiosity.

"Yes. A lot of us have started to live underground again. The conditions are getting worse."

"Are you suggesting Deep Blue could have taken that energy?"

"Probably."

"And what happen to Aoyama?" Ichigo asked. She couldn't contain herself longer. "Why is he with Deep Blue?"

"I don't think he's possessed," Pai answered a moment later.

Shirogane didn't seem convince.

"That's what he said, but that doesn't mean it's true."

"I know, but if the alien trail you found was Deep Blue's, he should be very weak. I don't think he has the power now to possess him."

"Then why?" Mint inquired, frowning.

Pai shrugged his shoulders.

"What that human thinks or not it's not my business."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. That would mean Aoyama was with Deep Blue on his choice.

"He isn't like that; he can't possibly become bad out of the blue." Ichigo assured.

For a moment, nobody knew what to say. Nobody wanted to contradict her.

"Do you have any idea of what he's up to?" said Zakuro, finally, changing the subject quickly. "Apart from revenge, of course."

"That's almost impossible to know with just a few data," Pai answered.

All of them agreed with him. Nobody could imagine what Deep Blue plans were.

"Maybe Kisshu knows something," Taruto said to Pai. "He knows better Deep Blue's way of thinking."

"Taru-Taru's right!" Purin exclaimed.

Taruto nodded.

"He was the first one who didn't trust him, isn't he?"

"But we don't know where he is," said Pai, sharply.

"I think you do." He stuck his tongue out, flying over him.

"Do you know it or not?" Shirogane asked, impatient.

Pai said nothing, but his silence was more than enough to answer the question.

"If you know it, say it," Zakuro urged him, crossing her arms. "The future of the Earth is more important than anything."

Pai thought about for just one second and then he had to admit she was right.

"I'll go for him. Taruto, stay here."

A little annoyed but feeling triumphant because he was right, Taruto nodded, reluctantly. Then Pai disappeared.

Pai teleported out of the café and took out his black sphere. It was a minicomputer with which he could control the two main computers: the one in the spaceship and the one he had in his planet. He looked for Kisshu's sign and found it in the other side of Japan. Better. He was nearer than he thought. Last time he checked, he was in France. He remembered the day he had gone, a little after coming back from the Earth.

_Pai was updating the data base of the computer when Kisshu came in. As always, he was wearing his baggy trousers above his knees and his baggy shirt which left his belly bottom uncovered. Pai saw how he made disappear his daggers after sharpening them. _

"_Pai, I'm leaving," he told him._

_For a moment, Pai thought it was one of his stupidities, but then he noticed he was more serious than he usually was._

"_What for?"_

"_I need to forget certain things, but I'll be back, of course," he smiled mockingly. "You won't get rid of me that easy."_

_Pai showed one of his unusual smiles and nodded. He was started to understand what all that was for._

"_Where will you go?" _

"_No idea." He shrugged his shoulders, unworried. "But I'm going to ask you a favour. I know you can locate me, but don't do it. I don't want anybody knowing where I am. I'll come back when I feel like it._

"_Ok," Pai agreed. "I'll tell Taruto later."_

"_Thanks." And he just disappeared. _

Now he had to find him after promising he will leave him alone. He hated he had to do it, but there were no other solution. The wolf-girl was right. With that last thought, he teleported to the other side of Japan. It wasn't hard to find him. He was sitting on a house's roof, almost as if he was waiting for him, looking at the round moon. He hadn't changed at all.

"Ksshu," he called.

Kisshu turned around and squinted at him with his golden eyes.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that…?"

"I know," Pai interrupted him. "But something had happened.

Now Kisshu paid attention while Pai brought him up to date.

* * *

**Aoyama:** (keeps reading)

**miley-nanami:** what are you doing? O.o

**Aoyama:** looking for words.

**Zakuro Pure:** ? What words?

**Aoyama:** recycling, environment, nature… ¡What a beautiful words^^!

(A cricket sounds in the distance… crii, crii!)

**miley-nanami:** this is worse than that time you were reading a book about recycling ¬¬

**Zakuro Pure:** I think Aoyama is kind of hippy ¬¬

* * *

We answered to reviews! :D

**Taffy Gregorovich**: thanks for the answers! I love you love this story^^. About if Aoyama is under Deep Blue's influence or not… you will have to keep reading to know the answer! But I can tell you there is a reason for him to act like that :D. And here you have the aliens in this chappie. Hope they aren't OoC :S. Hope you like this chapter and hope I'll see you in the next one! Bye!

**Ichigo**: Thanks for the answers too! Hope you like this new chapter. I've updated soon as you wished. Hope I can do it as well with the next one. Hope to see you again! :D

And don't forget to leave a chocolate… I mean, a review! :D

**miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure**

(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)


	3. Overcoming

**Disclaimer: We don't own TMM. Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi do.

* * *

**

**Zakuro Pure: **Today we have a special guest in the author's note. She requested to be here for this chapter :).

**Miley-nanami: **Oh! Hi, BladeofMoonlight! (smiles friendly)

**BladeofMoonlight:** Hi!^^ Here is the chocolate (hands chocolate)

**Zakuro Pure and Miley Nanami:** Thanks! ^^

**BladeofMoonlight**: Can I beat the crap out of Aoyama already? (says impatiently)

**Miley-nanami:** Sure: D

**Zakuro Pure: **What do you have there?

**BladeofMoonlight: **A baseball bat (smiles evilly).

**Miley-nanami: **What for?

**BladeofMoonlight:** You'll see… Aoyama! (shouts out)

**Aoyama:** (comes in) what is it?

**Zakuro Pure:** This is our guest, BladeofMoonlight.

**Aoyama:** Oh, nice to m…

**BladeofMoonliht:** (rises bat)

**Aoyama:** … OUCH! OUCH! (starts running)

**BladeofMonnlight:** (runs after him) come here! It's just a moment! It won't hurt you… a lot!

**Zakuro Pure and miley-nanami:** ¬¬U… Well, we hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Miley-nanami:** I think BladeofMoonlight will read it later. She's busy right now.

**Zakuro Pure:** Yeah…

**Aoyama:** OUCH! OUCH!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

— **OVERCOMING ****—**

It had been hours since they were waiting for Pai to come back with Kisshu. It was almost two in the morning and they were still at the basement. Taruto and Purin were asleep in Shirogane's chair while he was talking quietly with Akasaka and Zakuro. However, from time to time his eyes darted furtively at Lettuce, who was falling asleep with her head on Mint's shoulder, both sitting on the ground.

Ichigo was feeling strangely nervous because she was about to see Kisshu. She never had felt something for him and she never will, but the fact that he had declared his love for her several times, even if she never had thought about it seriously, and that he had risk his life to save her in the last battle, will make the situation a bit awkward for her because his love was unrequited. To tell the true, she hope Kisshu's whim was already over.

An hour later, Kisshu and Pai teleported right there. Akasaka, Zakuro and Shirogane stop talking and Mint wake up Lettuce. Both girls stood up and they and Ichigo approached the group. Akasaka wake up Purin and Taruto.

"They are already here," he said quietly.

Taruto stretched himself quickly and ran towards his brothers, happy to see Kisshu again.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked, frowning.

"To a lot of places," he answered, messing up Taruto's hair.

Taruto protested and got rid of his hand.

Then, Kisshu looked around. He had never been there before. Bored, he soon thought Pai would find it more interesting than him, so he turned his head to the people who were looking at him. Shirogane was impatient and Akasaka, on the contrary, was relaxed. Zakuro, crossing her arms, seemed indifferent, but truly she was paying attention. Lettuce, tired, was feeling sleepy and was trying not to close her eyes. Mint frowned, bored of waiting, and Purin was rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up totally.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who was rubbing her hands together, nervously. She was exactly as he remembered her, as cute and pretty as ever, but she had an expression of deep sadness in her face. And that was due to Aoyama's alleged betrayal. That human could make her to break down like that, which meant she loved him with all her heart and that she never will be his. Now he understood it; now it was even clearer. He was sure she hadn't missed him once while he was away. But that's why he had left, to forget her. He hadn't succeeded, of course. He hadn't been away enough time and, even so, he doubted he would have forgotten her. He felt his heart beat fast, though… _doki-doki._

"Hey, kon…!" he stopped. "Ichigo!" he smiled.

Automatically, Ichigo raised her hand to say hello. She din't know what to do. She wondered if that meant he had forgotten her or not.

"Well, can we start?" Shirogane asked.

Pai nodded.

"Kisshu and I were discussing the matter. That's why we are so late," he apologized.

"Well?" Shirogane urged them. Did you think about something?"

Kisshu nodded.

"It's obvious" he started "that Deep Blue can't manage himself right now. That's why we thought he is using Aoyama until he finds something to recover the strength he once had.

"But Aoyama is acting by his own decision, right?" asked Mint, looking at Ichigo from the corner of her eye.

"Like I said before," Pai answered "Deep Blue's trail is too weak. He had even taken the energy from our planet. He's desperate. I don't think he could survive if he were possessing Aoyama.

"Actually, it's not impossible that Deep Blue's controlling him in some way," Kisshu agreed "but it's very unlikely."

Ichigo sighed. Her hopes of Aoyama coming back for her were fading away more and more. Mint squeezed her hand to comfort her and herself too, although Ichigo didn't know that.

"¿How can he take a planet's energy?" Zakuro inquired. "Isn't that a bit impossible?"

"The 90% of our planet consist of energy," he explained "and cinyclones have a connection with that energy, but only the most powerful of us are able to use it.

"And if he take it all?" she asked again. "Wouldn't he be really powerful?

"That's impossible for Deep Blue right now because he is in a really bad condition," Pai said.

"Why?" Purin asked, curious.

"He'll explode," Kisshu laughed. "He will have an _overcharging_."

"And how is he going to recover his strength?" Akasaka asked, taking up the subject again.

Kisshu and Pai looked at each other, thoughtful.

"That's the only thing we don't know," Kisshu admitted.

"We'll have to wait until he attacks," Pai said.

Shirogane nodded and took some steps.

"Anything else?" Both cinyclons shook their heads. "In that case, I think it's time to go home. You three can stay here if you want."

"Thanks," Pai nodded.

"Let's go, Taruto!" Kisshu exclaimed. "See you all tomorrow!"

Shirogane and Akasaka went to show them their rooms and the girls went back home. Unfortunately, Ichigo's parents were awake, waiting for her, and she had to bear with their big half-an-hour scolding. When Purin arrived, she didn't have to bear with her parents; instead she had to deal with her hungry siblings, who had made a mess in the kitchen. On the other hand, Lettuce's fathers ran towards her when they saw her and cried, apologizing to the policeman they had called. Mint arrived at her house and her servants and nanny did as they were told, feeling relieve she was there at last. Zakuro lived alone, so she didn't have any problem.

The next day, Ichigo went to school. Even if she didn't feel like it, she forced herself to go. She couldn't miss classes. Her friends noticed she was sad and they thought, as Ichigo had told them, it was because she had broken up with Aoyama. Actually, Ichigo wasn't sure if that was true. Had she broken up with him or not? Not officially, but…

"Ichigo?" her teacher called. "Can you make this exercise on the blackboard?"

Ichigo wake out of her trance and stood up, a little dizzy. She nodded.

Time passed at school. She didn't see Aoyama, she hadn't seen him anymore. And she knew she won't see him again. When finally she went out, she met Lettuce on the way to the café.

"Hello, Ichigo!" she said, happy.

"You seem really happy," Ichigo smiled.

"Well, it's just…" she blushed. "Ryou invited me to have lunch together. I'm meeting him at the café and then we'll leave.

"That's great! Is that why you are wearing make up?"

"Oh! Is that evident?" she asked, nervous. "I'll remove it immediately," she took out a handkerchief from her bag.

Ichigo stopped her hand.

"No! Don't be silly. You look really nice," she assured her.

"Really?" she asked, uncertain.

Ichigo nodded.

_Lettuce must be really in love with Ryou_, Ichigo thought. _She isn't the kind of girl who likes to stand out. _

"And how are you doing?" Lettuce asked suddenly.

"Me? Well, I'm…" she was about to say _fine_, but she knew it wasn't the truth. Lettuce was looking at her with her kind blue eyes and she didn't dare to lie to her. "Actually, not very well. I miss him so much and I don't know what has happened. It's like if I couldn't wake up from a nightmare.

Lettuce looked at the sky and smiled. The sun brightness made her eyes clearer.

"You know? When I feel like that, I remember the people around me, the ones that love me and worry about me. Then, I'm able to overcome everything and understand that I can't be selfish and that there are people that also need me."

Ichigo looked at her attentively; she understood what she meant. She nodded with more energy, more than she had felt in days.

Suddenly, Masha went out of her pocket and they heard Shitogane's voice.

"_Ichigo! Lettuce! __Quickly! They are attacking the café!_"

Ichigo and Lettuce looked at each other.

"And if Aoyama is there?" Ichigo asked, nervous.

"You can do it! Let's go! Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis…!

Ichigo nodded and followed her.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis…!"

Both girls in her characteristics dresses ran to the café.

When they arrived, there were three chimeras animal that were attacking the café: one of them was like a huge dog with big thick fangs. It attacked with its claws out of fury. The other chimera animal was a giant dragonfly with round green eyes that flew really fast through the sky. It threw an electric bolt from its mouth. The last one was an enormous snake that bit with its thin sharp venomous fangs.

The other Mew Mews were already transformed and fighting against the beasts while Ryou and Akasaka watched the scene in tension. The three aliens were also helping them to defeat the chimeras animal. Pai and Zakuro were fighting against the dragonfly and both seemed to know what they were doing: Zakuro tied the dragonfly with her whips so it couldn't move fast and Pai took advantage and attacked with his big fan. Then, the dragonfly got loose and threw a bolt directly to Zakuro, who felt flat on her back with a big burn in her arm.

"Are you ok?" Pai asked above her.

Zakuro stood up, grabbing her aching arm

"Yeah, of course," she answered, taking part of the fight again. She won't let anyone think she was weak.

On the other hand, Mint was about to be bitten by the dog, when Lettuce joined the battle and pushed her out of the way. Ichigo attacked in that moment so the dog wouldn't bite both girls.

"Thank you, guys," Mint said, getting ready to summon her arrow.

"You're welcome," Lettuce answered, her castanets already in her hands.

Ichigo nodded and held tightly her Strawberry Bell.

Kisshu, Purin and Taruto were fighting with the big snake that hissed in their direction. Suddenly, the snake trashed of the tail and hit Pudding, launching her against the café's walls. She then felt onto the floor. Immediately, Taruto teleported by her side.

"Pudding!" Ichigo exclaimed. She had seen how the beast launched her friend by the corner of her eye. "Are you ok?" she asked when she arrived where the two children were.

"Purin is ok," she assured her, and looked at Taruto. "Taru-Taru, don't cry!"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" he shouted, furious, while he helped her to stand up.

"Taruto," Ichigo said "take Pudding to a safe place."

For the first time, Taruto nodded and obeyed her. He grabbed Pudding's hand and teleported her. Ichigo felt relieve because Pudding was ok, but that feeling didn't last long.

"Look out, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around quickly, but it was like if she was seeing it in slow motion. The chimera animal was rushing towards her with its ugly triangular face and its yellowish eyes looking directly at her. She was stunned like a stray cat illuminated by a car's lights in the middle of the night; her mind shouted her to run, but her body was paralyzed. She couldn't do anything at all, and then Kisshu appeared in front of her at the exact moment the snake was lowering its head to give a lethal bite. Kisshu raised his hands with his dragon daggers, holding them tightly in his fists, and with a sharp movement, he stack them in the snake's eyes, leaving the chimera animal blind and aching.

"Now, Ichigo!" he urged her.

Ichigo shook her head and wake out of her trance. She could move! She frowned and nodded, full of energy.

"Strawberry Bell!" she shouted, summoning her weapon again. "Ribon Strawberry Surprise!

The attack hit the chimera animal fully and, in a matter of time, it disappeared. Ichigo watched how it disappeared, out of breath and with her heart beating fast.

"Well done, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to looked at Kisshu and saw him winking at her before teleporting to help with another chimera animal. When Ichigo was a little bit better, she came back to the battle with a solely thing on her mind. _Kisshu… he has risked his life to save me again._

The dog was the only chimera animal that left, defending itself wildly. But it was not a rival for the six people who attacked it at the same time and soon it was defeated. In that moment, when they thought it was over and they were feeling exhausted, Aoyama appeared of thin air, still in his half alien looks. That made Kisshu and Pai looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you have fun?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Zakuro asked, still grabbing her arm.

"Just to keep you distracted," he answered with an evil smile.

"¿Distracted?" Shirogane took some steps ahead.

"This attack was just a trap so my master could move freely without you detecting him," he affirmed. "I've finished my mission."

"Wait, Aoyama!" Ichigo shouted with her eyes ready to cry again. "You truly are in Deep Blue's side?

"I've told you before. You're annoying me. Leave me alone."

"Fine…," Ichigo whispered with a lump on her stomach. "Then…"

Ichigo's mind remembered when she was on her way to the café with Lettuce a few hours ago. _You know?_, Lettuce had told her._ When I feel like that, I remember the people around me, the ones that love me and worry about me. Then, I'm able to overcome everything and understand that I can't be selfish and that there are people that also need me._

Lettuce was right. The future of the Earth was more important than anything. Finaly she understood that. There were people who loved her and worry abouy her, and people who were dependent on her. And Aoyama wasn't part of those people anymore. She was the Tokyo Mew Mew's leader and she couldn't ignore her responsibilities. Even if that meant she had to fight against Aoyama. Heartaching and almost crying, Ichigo summoned her weapon with an unusual seriousness. She grabbed it tightly before saying:

"Then, Aoyama… I'll have to fight against you. For the future of the Earth, I will serve you! Nya!" and she shouted out her attack. "Ribon Strawberry Surprise!

A bolt of pink light rushed towards a stunned Aoyama. Before disappearing to save his life, he looked at Ichigo, suddenly sad. But nobody noticed.

* * *

**BladeofMoonlight: **(Keeps hitting Aoyama out of fury)

**Aoyama:** OUCH! OUCH!…

**Zakuro Pure:** (finishes her chocolate) That's seems fun… :D

**Miley-nanami:** (has already finished her chocolate a while ago) Can we try? (Puppy eyes)

**BladeofMoonlight:** Sure ^^ (takes two more bats out of her pocket)

**Aoyama:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

**The three girls:** (hit Aoyama)

**Aoyama:** OUCH! OUCH!...

**The three girls:** (laugh evilly) ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA…!

* * *

Answering reviews: 

**Ichigo:** I better be good at this. That's what I'm studying ^^. And yeah, I think this chappie is important. Ichigo has fought back Aoyama! Hope you liked it!

**Starfirewinx:** hope you liked this one two! Kisses!

**Katlity:** I will try to revise the story a bit more, so there will be fewer mistakes :). I'm happy you like it! Hope to see you again!

**Tasha Wolfy:** —tries not to change to Aoyama-hater mode so she can answer properly— Well, since I pretend to put Aoyama and Mint together (weird, eh?), I can't do that. But who knows… muahahaha!

**BladeofMoonlight:** hope you liked the little funny dialogue. You are a good actress xDD

**DancingPinkCows:** Wow, what a funny name! I like it :). —takes chocolate…yummy!— I hope they keep acting right. That's the most difficult thing, I think. Specially Kisshu, he is really difficult to write about :S. Well, Akasaka is his surname and Keiichiro is his name, but since in the Spanish version of the manga they call him by his surname I just did it as well. Does anyone think I should change it?

* * *

Well, hope you all will leave a chocolate again :D and all those new people also. So please, REVIEW!

I remind you this fic is being translated from Spanish by me and written by

**Miley-nanami y Zakuro Pure **(yeah… me again)

(K)Kisses&hugs(L)


End file.
